powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub Surfer Zord
The Sub Surfer Zord is a surfer/submarine based mecha. Its default mode is a shark themed submarine and its Humanoid Mode is based off of a surfer. In its submarine form, the Sub Surfer Zord is armed with torpedoes for long-ranged attacks. Overview The third auxiliary Zord to be created and summoned, Sub Surfer Zord would made its appearance from a vortex on the ocean's surface. Like normal submarines, Sub Surfer uses its headlights in order to view underneath the ocean, capable of diving and attacking the opponents from beneath with explosive torpedoes. The giant Zord Star: Surfer was placed on the back, which was used as the submarine's turbine. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 5, 13, 21 History The zord first started out as a a deep-sea diver drone built by marine biologist Aaron Foster (Hayley's dad), but it shorted out the moment the net from the built-in luancher hit the Tsunami Machine built by Galaxy Warriors contestant Doomwave, when it later became the group project of Aaron and Jackie Thompson (Sarah's mom). Because of the dating behavior the two where showing, Sarah and Hayley mananged to break them up, which came to be a problem when the drone was needed to stop Doomwave's tsunami machine, but they managed to convice the two parents to help fix the drone, which was promptly taken to the beach to stop the machine, but they encountered interferance in the form of a group of Basherbots and Doomwave himself. Pink and White managed to drag the machine back to shore while Red and Gold destroyed Doomwave. After Mick finished the new zord star, it reached Brody's hand after it turned Aaron's drone into the Sub Surfer Zord, where it helped in the defeat of Doomwave. Formations Sub Surfer Ninja Zord Half of Sub Surfer transforms into a humanoid form while the other half transforms into a surfboard and the giant Sub Surfer Zord Star is removed. The Zord is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 5, 13, 21 Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord is an alternate form of Ninja Steel Megazord formed when Sub Surfer Zord takes over Robo Red Zord place with the Zord placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Sub Surfer Zord Star is placed on the head in place of the Robo Red Zord one. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins his Sub Surfer Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade. In this formation, Sub Surfer Ninja Megazord retains the Dragon Sword as a side weapon while given a surf board that Sub Surfer rides. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is Riptide Slash, where the Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord surfs into the enemy and slashing it with Dragon Sword. Appearances: Super Ninja Steel Episodes 4, 5, 13 Sub Surfer Cockpit.png|Cockipit Ninja Power Star This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the Sub Surfer Zord, as well as completing the helmet for Sub Surfer Ninja Steel Megazord. Notes *There are three logos on the surfboard, one of which appears to be the Bull Rider Megazord, the other two being a scuba diver and Ninja Steel Megazord respectively. *This Zord share similarities to OctoZord from Power Rangers Samurai. Both are white and purple aquatic mech that can combine with the core Ranger Mecha. *This zord is also the only one to not have a toy made by Bandai America, most likely due to the toy license being acquired by Hasbro. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **Episode 4: Making Waves **Episode 5: Game Plan **Episode 13: Prepare To Fail **Halloween Special: Monster Mix-Up See Also References Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel)